


Pumpkin Spice

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, pumpkin spice dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas seems to collect pumpkin spice things as soon as they start showing up with the first chilly breeze. He hoards pumpkin spice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice

Dean liked fall. He liked the cooler weather, the leaves changing colors, Cas wearing stupid - adorable - sweaters. He liked the holidays, haunted houses and hay rides around Halloween. Thanksgiving was maybe his favorite holiday of the year, and not just for all the awesome food. He got to see Sam again from across the country, mom and dad would play nice. Fall meant a lot of good things.

But Cas. Man. Cas was fucking crazy.

The pumpkin spice craze, Dean thinks, started with coffee. He can accept pumpkin spice coffee - the black kind not the frou frou whipped cream and sprinkles kind. And of course pumpkin pie is awesome. But Cas seems to collect pumpkin spice things as soon as they start showing up with the first chilly breeze. He hoards pumpkin spice.

Half their kitchen is filled with pumpkin spice flavored anything. Muffins, breads, coffee of course and coffee creamer, yogurt, granola, freezer waffles, even syrup for said freezer waffles, beer - Dean can get behind this too - pudding, butter. Dean’s stomach was ready to stage a riot at the pumpkin spice hummus.

But it’s not just a flavor. It’s a lifestyle. It’s a madness.

Cas brings home pumpkin spice flavored candles, soaps, lotions, dryer sheets, potpourri - seriously he bought pumpkin spice potpourri and put it in a fancy dish on the coffee table like this was a normal thing for a grown ass man to do.

Dean’s nose is starting to feel numb. It’s like the inundation of pumpkin spice everything has stripped his normal olfactory functions and left him in a desolate spice burned haze.

He loves Cas. He does. Cas is a weird, strange man. But what Dean really loves about him is how much he just does not give a shit about what anyone thinks about him. The pumpkin spice thing, it’s a bit much. Even for Dean, who is used to Cas year round.

Dean may have made a few comments here and there, might stash away some of the pumpkin spice scented decorations in the back of the hall closet, but the breaking point comes one night when he’s on his hands and knees.

Head dropped onto his folded arms and ass up while Cas stroked his thighs and kissed the small of his back, Dean thought he was imagining it at first. That he was smelling the candles on the dresser. But the pungent fresh wave of pumpkin spice that hit his nostrils had Dean pushing up and looking back at Cas, trying to find the source.

“Why do I smell pumpkin spice Cas?”

Cas, hair ruffled and cheeks pink, started rubbing a slicked thumb against Dean’s hole. He shrugged.

“Cas.”

Rolling his eyes, Cas held up a lube bottle. “I found pumpkin spiced lube today.”

“You can’t be fucking serious.”

Cas grinned, ear to fucking ear, like a smug son of a bitch.

“You are not fucking putting your pumpkin spiced dick in me.”

Dean yelped when a hand was brought down hard on his ass. Slipping two fingers in, Cas leaned forward and kissed up the curve of Dean’s spine. Biting Dean’s shoulder, fingers twisting, Cas nuzzled behind his ear.

“I am going to eat you out until you’re drooling on the pillow and begging for my pumpkin spiced dick.”

Whimpering, Dean dropped his head back onto his folded arms as Cas stroked down his back and settled between his legs. When he stretched his fingers and licked against Dean’s rim, tongue squirming inside, breath hot on his skin and stubble harsh, Dean pushed his ass back for it.

He figured, as long as it involved Cas’ tongue in his ass, he could probably get used to pumpkin spice scented anything.


End file.
